


Second Chance

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Old but new love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love, M/M, Past Lives, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: It all starts when Mike remembers.





	

Mike's eyes widened as he read.

_Soldiers reported that 13th Commander Erwin Smith was pulled off his horse in the battle to save humanity's hope, Eren Yeager, by a titan. After ordering all three regiments to continue, he disappeared until he was seen freeing Yeager from his captors. Commander Smith had seemingly gotten himself free from the titan and returned to battle but had lost his right arm in doing so._

Mike felt his stomach drop but he kept reading, needing to know what had happened to Erwin.

_After Corporal Ackerman, Captain Zoe, and Cadet Yeager saved humanity with the rest of the Scouting Legion, Smith was tried and found guilty of numerous crimes he had committed all throughout his service, starting before he had been named Commander. He was found guilty of all charges and was hung the next morning._

“They killed him? Damn them!” Mike furiously stood from his chair, pacing the room until he calmed down. When he say back down, he pulled up Facebook and typed in Erwin’s name. He had to do a bit of searching but he eventually found him, looking at the profile picture, “There you are.” He glared when he couldn't view anything other than the man’s most basic profile information but no contact information or address. “Always guarded. I'm sure I can sniff you out.” Humming, he looked at Erwin's workplace before doing a Google search. Finding the place, he was able to find the town in which Erwin lived. “There you are.” He scribbled down the address of the building before closing the window and looking at the clock, “I'll have to wait until tomorrow when I can get my Secretary to get my travel papers in order.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike stepped out of the car and locked it, looking at the building as he walked towards the front door. Frankly, it looked like any other law building you would see in a city, sleek and polished with cleanly trimmed grass and shrubs. Ignoring the scenery, he walked into the building, seeing Erwin’s name on the sign as one of the lawyers who worked there. Walking into the building, he made his way to the front counter where the lady at the front desk nearly dropped her phone when she saw him. She quickly finished her phone call before she turned to face him fully, “Is there something I can do for you today, sir?”  
Mike smirked, smelling his company’s perfume wafting to his nose, “I’d like to speak to Erwin Smith please.”  
“May I ask what the nature of the talk is?” The woman asked as she rested her hand on the phone, ready to pick it up.  
Mike’s smirk only grew, “Personal, and don’t tell him who I am.”  
She nodded quickly, picking up the phone and dialing the number, “Mr. Smith, there’s someone here for you. They said they’re here on a personal matter.” There was a pause before she nodded, “I’ll send him in.” Setting the phone back down on the receiver, she looked up to Mike and pointed to a door, “Through that door, down the hall. It’s the last door on the left, Mr. Zacharius.” Mike nodded and said his thanks before he made his way through the door. His heart was beginning to beat faster. He was on his way to see Erwin again and he knew he was on the right track because the man’s smell was lingering in the halls. If there was one smell he’d know, it was Erwin’s. He knocked on the door, Erwin’s name printed in bold yet elegant letters on a plaque hanging from the wall.  
The door opened and Erwin paused for the briefest of seconds, “Mr. Zacahrius, I can’t say I was expecting this, come in, please.” He opened the door and let Mike into his office.  
“Erwin.” Mike walked over, “I’ve missed you.”  
Erwin’s smile faded and he looked a little confused, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  
Mike took another step, “You must remember. If I do you must as well.”  
Erwin took a step away from him, “Remember what? I’m sorry, Mr. Zacharius but I don’t believe we’ve ever met.”  
Mike locked eyes with Erwin searching from anything that showed the Erwin he remembers, “We have. Don’t you have any recognition of me, of something more?”  
Erwin’s eyes had nothing but genuine confusion and a little bit of alarm, “I know you from advertisements and magazines. I’m not sure what else you think I would know you from.”  
Mike closed his eyes as he let out a soft sigh, pulling a card out of his pocket he set it down on Erwin’s desk before turning. “In case you do.” He headed towards the door pulling it open.  
Erwin stood there and watched Mike go, completely confused as to what had just transpired in the room. Picking up the card, he tossed it on the pile of documents he would shred later that day before he got around to other paperwork and phone calls.  
Later that evening, as Erwin started going through the stack and getting files shredded, he stopped and picked up the card, tapping it on the desk in thought. What was he talking about? There’s no way we could have met before. Even as he thought, something was gnawing at him telling him this wasn’t just coincidence and if he learned anything, it’s that gut feelings usually mean something. Pulling his wallet out of the top drawer of his desk, he tucked the card safely inside before shredding the rest of the files.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin shook his head as he walked into his apartment, setting his briefcase and keys on the counter, “Weird day.” Loosening his tie, he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and slid his shoes off, draping his jacket over the chair. Walking into the kitchen, he got the coffee pot heating up the coffee from that morning while he put everything away properly, grabbing a book while he was in his study. Getting a cup of coffee, he sat in his favorite reading chair and started reading, occasionally taking sips of the dark beverage.

The sound of hooves was almost deafening as the horses ran before he was suddenly hoisted into the air by grapples and cables attached at his hips, a sword in each hand with small mechanisms to control the angle of the grapples and the gas propulsion of the machine.

Erwin shook his head, “What was that?” He blinked a few times and looked around the apartment, trying to understand what he had just seen. Looking down at his book, he read over a few lines before realizing the book had nothing to do with what he had just seen. Shaking his head again, he set the book down before taking the coffee and dumping it in the sink. Rubbing his neck, he made his way to the bathroom before shedding his clothes and getting in the shower.

A rough hand traced over his side, the soft sheets curled around him. Warm lips kissed gently at the exposed area of his neck. “Erwin...” A voice he quickly recognized murmured between kisses, “Be more careful.”

Erwin’s eyes snapped open, his heart pounding in his ear, “...Mike? But when did we…?” Erwin ran his hands over his face. Nothing was making sense anymore. He turned the temperature down in the shower, letting the cold water run over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pull out of the company parking area after a long unwanted meeting which he had rescheduled last minute, he saw the rain falling outside in heavy waves. Finding pleasure in the fact that he was in a car was the only thing keeping any sort of happiness in him. Drive out quickly, he flicked the radio to something filled with lyrics that he couldn’t understand as he tried to deal with the rejection he had received. A figure ran out in front of him and Mike slammed on the brakes, the nose of his car barely nudging their legs. Mike wanted to honk and get angry but the palm of his hand hovered over the horn as the figure leaned over his car, putting their hands on the hood to keep stability and he saw who it was. Erwin Smith put up a hand, shouting an apology as he regained his balance. Throwing the door open, he stepped out into the rain not caring about the expensive suit that he was wearing or his handmade shoes as the lights of his car had just little up the man he almost hit just right causing him to recognize Erwin.  
“Erwin?” He pushed his wet hair back, “What?”  
“Mike?” Erwin blinked, his normally well-kept hair dripping wet and falling on his face.  
“What are you doing here?” He walked over to Erwin, “Don’t you have lawyer business to do?”  
Erwin pulled Mike down into a kiss, “I remembered.”  
Wrapping his arm around Erwin he pulled him against him, even as the cars stuck behind him started to blare their horns, “Let's get out of here.”  
Erwin smiled, resting his forehead against Mike’s, “Well, I didn’t make hotel reservations so I don’t have anywhere else to be.”  
“Just come home with me.” Mike tugged Erwin towards his car.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Erwin pulled out of Mike’s grip, getting in the car on the passenger side, taking off a backpack and putting it in his lap. “Sorry but your car is getting wet inside now.”  
“That's not a problem.” Mike started up the car quickly heading down the road again and heading towards his apartment complex. “What do you remember?”  
“Everything. You, me, the Survey Corps, the war against the titans.” Erwin leaned back in the car seat, reaching out and taking Mike’s free hand.  
A smile danced on to Mike’s lips as he listens to Erwin, “Everything then.” He pulling into his reserved parking place, “What are you going to do?’  
Erwin nodded, “I thought about that on the plane. I’ve got a few days off and we can sort most things out here but I’m in the middle of a case. When I head back, I’ll put in my notice and finish out the case before I probably come stay with you.”  
“I am very okay with you staying with me, I can also get you a job in my company. No questions asked.” He opened his car door and stepped out, “We need to get you dried off before you catch a cold.”  
Erwin laughed, getting out of the car, “Yeah. Let’s just hope my clothes actually stayed dry. I wasn’t expecting such a heavy rain when I packed.”  
“I have a drying system.” He nodded his head before locking up the car. Walking around he reached out sliding his arm around Erwin pulling him close to his side, “I missed you.”  
Erwin moved some of Mike’s shaggy hair to the side, “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t remember you when you came to the office.”  
“I was being arrogant in my actions, as well as rude. You don’t have to apologise for what my expectations were.” He lead the way towards the elevator, “I’m just happy that I have you here with me now.”  
Erwin chuckled, “And we’re both soaking wet.” He looked around, “I find it interesting that you live in an apartment. Don’t you get harassed?”  
“I live in an apartment complex for the rich. We have a very tight security system. I get half a floor or so and another person can buy the other. I happened to get a deal so I have both sides and live very much unbothered by other people.”  
Erwin nodded, “I see. That makes more sense.”  
“So I get you all to myself.” He nuzzled against Erwin’s wet hair before pulling him to the elevator where he pulled out a card which he had scanned to have it opened up for them. Pulling Erwin in with him he leaned down kissing him properly.  
Erwin smiled in the kiss, “You never like sharing.” When the doors opened, he let Mike lead him around as he took in the decor. “Your tastes haven’t changed much either.” Everything was simple yet elegant, with a variety of scented candles and things sitting around, waiting to be lit or what not to release their scent.  
“I realized after the memories came back that I was still very much the same as before. I had similar habits but in his world, I was able to use them in a more expected manner.” He chuckled darkly, “You need to shower.”  
“Your nose saved many lives, even if others couldn’t see the merit.” Erwin pointed out as he took off his coat, hanging it up on the hanger. “I found I was much the same as before as well. I’m up to my neck in paperwork and legal troubles though this time, the troubles aren’t mine.”  
“Which is far less worrying.” He chuckled as he brushed his blonde hair back out of his face, “Shower is this way.” He walked towards the location of the bathroom.  
Erwin chuckled, following Mike and trying to keep the water on the floor to a minimum but it couldn’t be helped, “Thank you.” Opening the door for Erwin he waited for him to walk in as he slowly pulled open the collar of his shirt as he loosened his tie, “I should get dry clothes for you.” He hummed as his eyes trailed on Erwin.  
Erwin’s soaked shirt clung to his body, showing off his muscles as he started to loosen his own tie, “You should get some for yourself too.” Sliding his tie off, he undid the knot before laying it out on the counter.  
“I will soon enough.” He slides his suit jacket off before taking a few steps to get closer to Erwin, his hand gently pressing onto Erwin’s sides as he leaned into first kiss him then bury his face into Erwin’s neck.  
Erwin smiled, understanding as he nuzzled the side of Mike’s head, his own arms wrapping around Mike, “It was hard to keep going after they told me what happened to you.” His voice was soft as if saying the words too loudly would break something between them.  
“I never wanted to leave you.” He spoke in a similarly soft manner, “I never wanted you to face that world alone. With the weight of everything on you, and they still...” His arms snaked around Erwin drawing him closer.  
Erwin moved into the action, “I know. It couldn’t be helped. I knew what was coming to me and it was only a matter of time.” He rested his head against Mike’s, “But no matter what the papers say, I still know that I led humanity out of those walls.”  
“I knew that you would.” Mike finally lifted his head from Erwin’s neck and rested his forehead against his.  
“We need to get out of these wet clothes before we get sick.” Erwin rubbed Mike’s back.  
“That's easy to do.” His hands quickly move to Erwin’s shirt undoing the buttons and stripping off the wet material before starting to work on his pants.  
Erwin chuckled, starting to work on Mike’s clothes, “I can get myself, you need to get your own wet clothes off.”  
Mike chuckled as his hand moved to rest on Erwin’s lower back, “I know that you can take care of my clothes pretty well.”  
Erwin rolled his eyes, “You just like watching me take them off.” He dropped Mike’s shirt on the floor before going to his own pants.  
“Mhmm.” He reached his hand up so that he could run his fingers through Erwin's messy blonde hair, “I love to watch you.”  
“And when exactly did you plan on actually making it to the showers?” Erwin looked up at Mike, nothing but amusement on his face.  
“Soon enough.” Mike leaned down nuzzling Erwin’s shoulder again, “You feel cold.” He frowned then pulled back, heading towards the shower turning on the hot water.  
“I did run quite a bit from the airport to your company in the rain.” Erwin pointed out, getting rid of the rest of his clothing and waiting by Mike. Stripping away his own wet clothes, Mike leaned in checking the temperature before stepping into the shower.  
“Get in here.” Erwin chuckled and shook his head, wordlessly stepping in next to Mike and humming as the water touched his cold skin. Mike move so more of the hot water would run over Erwin, “I need you to be more careful.”  
Erwin smiled, letting the hot water warm him up, “I will. I wanted- no, I needed to see you.”  
“That was how I felt as well.” He leaned down pressing his lips against Erwin’s again, “It feels as if I'm in a dream and that I'm going to wake up any moment.”  
Erwin ran a hand through Mike’s hair, moving it from his face, “Even if it’s a dream, I’m here dreaming with you and that’s all that matters.” His fingers gripped at Mike’s hair a little, “I can’t let you go again.”  
“I know.” Mike ran his hand up Erwin’s back, “You can stay with me for as long as you wish.” Erwin leaned up and pushed his lips against Mike’s searching for reassurance in the kiss and Mike was reminded of how long it was that the war continued on even after his death and that Erwin continued to lead the Survey Corps until the very end. Mike leaned into the kiss letting all his love and affection into the kiss, “I’m so proud of you.”  
“Thank you. I’d rather lose my arm all over again than have to live without you.” Erwin closed his eyes.  
“I’d prefer you not lose your arm again.” Mike leaned in and lifting Erwin’s arm up that had been bitten off by a titan and pressed his lips to the area, “I wish you intact.”  
“I’ll take good care of it then, if not for me, then for you.” Erwin smiled, his arm lax in Mike’s hand.  
“Take care of you.” He murmured between kissed on the arm, “We have the chance to live and do something that we never did before.”  
“And what would that be?” Erwin asked, completely relaxed with Mike.  
“To love, to never have to fear, to never be trapped behind a wall that never worked. Free from the assholes that thought they had the right to throw our lives away.”  
Erwin nodded, “None of that matters anymore. It’s an interesting change but I enjoy it none the less. I like having the chance to be with you like this and knowing that it’s not just temporary.”  
“I do as well.” He chuckled, “It's rather nice.”  
Erwin nuzzled Mike, “I’m glad you came and found me.”


End file.
